Afternoon Summer Breeze
by Suffering Angel
Summary: On a summer afternoon, Kouji and Izumi have a talk about life, love, and all that's in between, and decide to help the other to do the hardest thing ever: come clean. KoujiIzumi FRIENDSHIP!


I don't own Digimon Frontier.

A/N: I know some of you out there like Kouzumi. I'm not that against the couple myself, but this was written under the impression they were just close friends. If you wanna see something more, be my guest, just don't go flaming people who want to see them as friends and would like to see other couples with them in this fic :P Quite officially, this fic's couple if Izumi/Junpei. Live with it :P

**_Afternoon Summer Breeze_**

**__**

**__**

It was a summer break afternoon. The days were long and lazy, and the heat allowed very little activity to pass the time. People made their way leisurely through the park, those of them young and cute enough were also lucky enough to be harassed by a group of teenaged girls, stalking said young man for their afternoon pleasure.

"Ooooh, look at him. Cool!"

"I like that one better! So hot!"

"No no no! That one! Over there! With the goggles!"

"Hey, isn't he a friend of yours, Izumi?"

The blonde girl looked up from her book and at said boy. Slightly disappointed, she shook her head and returned to the printed word.

"No, his aren't round goggles."

"Humph. He still looks good."

"Yeah!"

She pad their chatter little attention as she continued the book.

Now 15, Orimoto Izumi was quite the lady. She had maintained her above average height and delicate figure; her long blonde hair had reached her waists, and she had fun putting it in all sorts of bizarre hairstyles, like one of her favorite Shoujo manga heroines, Sailor Moon. That afternoon, however, it was let down to fly in the wind.

"Ne, Orimoto-san, whatcha reading?"

"A book a friend of mine lent me."

"Cool. Lemme see! Oh, Little Women! She has good taste, your friend!"

"It's a he."

A unanimous blink from the group was her reply. Even though her comments were short and brief, Izumi had long since gained the ability to commune freely with others and make friends. She had just deemed the girls unworthy of longer replies, and the heat provided a good excuse for her to sit quietly under a tree instead of running after guys.

"Is he cute?"

The silence was broken, and the chatter washed through like a river that triumphed over the dam. 

"What does he look like?"

"Do we know him?"

"What's he like?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Izumi found herself trying to ward them off, with little success.

"Wa, wait just a minute!"

"Well, he must be cute, otherwise why haven't we heard of him?"

"You, you have."

Another mistake, considering the one time she opened up to those particular girls was the time she felt like talking about the five boys that since 4 years ago she called best friends.

"Not the kid, is it?"

"Not the goggle head, either, he sounds too dumb."

"Either one of the twins?"

"Oooooh."

The unanimousity this time was glowing eyes. The blonde was about to calmly reply from her position backed against the tree, when it was the girls' turn to make a mistake.

"Well, can't be the fat one…"

Izumi's hand connected with the girl's cheek before anyone could even blink.

"Take. That. Back."

Her voice dripped with venom and though agreeing, the wind picked up. They stood there for a while, none of the girls moving, when the sound of an old fashioned Spanish guitar was suddenly heard, the melody gentle and sad.

"Huh? Where's that coming from?"

The wind picked up again, stronger this time, strong enough to knock Izumi's hat away.

"Hey, that's my favorite hat! Come back here!"

She ran after the head piece, leaving the other girls behind to puzzle over her actions. Izumi knew how silly her actions must've looked to an outside looker, but she couldn't care less. The 4 year old purple hat was too important for her to give up on. It was a sort of unspoken thing. Tomoki, being the youngest, had the biggest hat in the group. Takuya, being the self proclaimed leader, had goggles on his. Kouichi, almost ironically, lost his hat on his way to the Digital World, but he still had it. Kouji, being the lone wolf, stood out with his bandana. And the girl was about to lose her own hat.

"Get down here!"

The guitar suddenly faded out of hearing and a boy jumped off of a nearby tree, catching the hat and landing in front of her, kneeling. She came to a stop, panting. He reached out his hand, the girl's hat safely secured between his slender fingers.

"Your hat, Hime-sama." (=princess)

Blushing lightly, Izumi took her hat and it was only then that the boy looked up at her, and the deep blue eyes helped her match a name to the silent, familiar voice. She jumped at him without thought, pulling as close as she could.

"Kouji!"

He laughed, returning the hug gently.

"I'm honored Hime-sama remembered me."

She blushed lightly at the sounds of cheers and giggles from her would be friends. Pulling away, she smiled sheepishly. 

"Well, you're a tough one to forget."

"Even though it's been a while?"

"It sure has been, hasn't it?"

"Too long, if you asked me."

Kouji answered, a distant look in his eyes.

"Where were you? We had a get together a while back, Kouichi just said you couldn't make it."

Though Izumi was smiling, disappointment still filled her voice.

"Dad had a temporary job, we had to move for a while."

"Where were you that was that far away?!"

"The United States."

"…Good answer."

"Hai."

Whispers from behind them reminded the two they were not alone, so Kouji jumped up to the tree and hopped back with his guitar case and bag.

"What say we skip this joint?"

She had her stuff with her before he even finished.

"Ready when you are!"

"Come on then, my bike's this way. You'll have to wear a helmet, though."

"Commotzione!"

Their destination turned out to be the beach, as both got off Kouji's motorcycle and took their things, settling on the warm sand.

"I love the beach at summer time."

"Me too."

For a while, neither said anything, both content with just being near an old friend.

"So what were you reading back there?"

"You were watching me."

She stated rather than asked.

"You were the most interesting thing there."

Blushing lightly, she turned to her bag and extracted said book. He took it and seemed impressed.

"'Little Women'. Good book."

"You read it?"

"Sure has, Junpei let all of us read it. In fact, I think Takuya's the only one of us that didn't openly like it, saying it was too much of a chick book after two chapters."

"Tell me you hit him."

"I didn't have to, his mother was in hearing range."

"Ouch."

"Yep."

They laughed, and it dawned on Izumi how much easier it became to get the boy to smile since they met.

"You've changed."

She blurted out, earning her a confused look in the blue eyes.

"You wouldn't even talk to us when we met, saying you had to do everything alone. Now here we are, laughing together."

He turned to look at the waves, the same distant look from before in his eyes.

"Same goes to you."

She looked at the sky, the wind blowing her hair.

"When _I_ first met _you_, you'd have done anything to have friends. Now here you are with me, instead of those girls."

"Didn't you just say 'friends'?"

The question was accompanied with her taking his hand in hers.

"They just asked me to hang out with them, I don't even know most of their names."

He handed her the book back and leaned on his back, seemingly ignoring the fact that his hand was still in hers. She remembered how he back then he would've bitten her head off for even trying to make physical contact.

"So you're saying they weren't worth your time in the first place?"

"No… just that you won in a heart beat."

"I see."

"What were you doing in the park other than watching me?"

He smiled at the change in subject.

"Just felt like spending some time outdoor. Can't read heavy books inside, the air gets too stiff."

Izumi glanced at him once, in that asking permission to go through his bag for the mystery book. He nodded, and she extracted Dante's 'Inferno'.

"Damn."

"Takuya asked me how I could read it, since there aren't any pictures in there."

Laughing again, she smiled, something she seemed to do often that day.

"He loves to play dumb, doesn't he?"

"Hey, let him enjoy it as long as it's harmless."

"Sure, like, say, when he came up with his brilliant battle plan against Duskmon…"

Seeing that Kouji looked away, Izumi cursed her insensitivity. Even after everything they've been through, his brother's time as Cherubimon's slave was a sensitive issue to the boy. Somehow, he kept blaming himself, even though he hadn't known of Kouichi's existence until it was too late.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

She found it hard to believe him, especially as he withdrew his hand.

"So how was the US?"

The girl asked, not wanting to fall into silence again.

"It was different. Lots of fun, but I missed you guys too much."

"We missed you too… especially since we didn't even know where you were!"

She smacked him lightly, but he blocked, old instincts refusing to die.

"I was away for a month."

"You told Kouichi not to tell us."

"He did that on his own."

"Why?"

"Beats me."

"Well, it's good to see you again."

"Good to be here."

"Any special reason?"

His cheeks flared up, and she cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Anyone I know?"

"…Yes."

"Not me, is it?"

"…No offense…"

"No hard feelings, though I must say I'm disappointed. I mean, a good looking guy such as yourself… what a lose."

She had long since learned how fun, and easy, it was to embarrass Kouji. He was too cute like that.

"I'm not good looking…"

"You're the first guy I met that said that."

"Don't you mean fifth?"

"Make that fourth."

"Takuya."

Both said and laughed again.

"So… who is it?"

"…I can't say… haven't told… that person yet."

She nodded in understanding.

"Take your time, I'm sure whoever that is, they'll wait for you. You're worth it."

"…And what about you?"

He asked after a slight pause, slightly changing the subject.

"Have you anyone you like?"

Her cheeks turned red this time, but he looked away, not wanting to gloat, even if he was the only one who thought he was doing so.

"Anyone _I_ know?"

"…yes. I… I think it's love."

"I'll spare you the teasing and move on to _tough_ love."

"That's what I love about you, your perfect timing in bringing out your lack of tact."

He flashed her a grin, and she laughed so hard she began crying.

"Don't'… don't grin anymore."

At the boy's confused expression, the girl explained.

"Too scary."

"Bleh."

For a moment he simply listened to her laugh before continuing.

"If you feel that way, I suppose you've already told him…"

"…"

"Hinted?"

"…"

"Considered doing so."

"…nice weather."

"Well I'm disappointed."

"Sorry."

"Say that to yourself, not me. And to him, too."

Sitting up, he extracted a pack of chocolates and handed it to Izumi, smiling at how shyly she accepted it. It was the same brand a mutual friend always carried with him.

"That does it."

Kouji packed their things quickly and handed Izumi her bag, dragging the girl back to his motorcycle.

"Where…"

"I'm gonna make you tell him, whether you like to or not."

She was about to protest when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. There was soft determination there, as well as tender concern. Kouji was hell bent on helping her, and he'd do it even over her dead body. Hugging her bag with her free arm, the other gripped by Kouji, she sighed lightly.

"Thank you, Kouji."

He smiled, both on his face and in his eyes.

"Anytime."

"You put it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah!"

"Ring it, ring the bell."

No response.

"Come back here!"

"Go for it, Izumi!"

"Bitch!"

"Just do it!"

"I can't!"

Seeing that she was stalling, Kouji ran towards Izumi, rang the doorbell, and dragged the girl to a hiding place. A box of chocolates and the book were left next to the door with a note pointing down above them.

"What if he's not here? What if he'll hate it? What if…"

Kouji covered her mouth with his hand as the door opened. Junpei walked out and blinked as his gaze followed the direction on the note. He picked up the box and book, reading the attached note. Kouji glanced at Izumi, who hurried to whisper the note's content.

"The book was sweet, yet not as your smile. Here's some chocolate to brighten your day. Yours, the Fairy of Wind."

Junpei was blushing wildly, smiling dreamily as he looked around. The two teens hurried to take farther cover, leaving the older boy too happy to look for them.

"Izumi-chan…"

They heard a door shut and both sighed in relief.

"I think that made his day, no, his week!"

"Make that a year and you got yourself a deal."

"So now it's your turn!"

"Ah, huh?"

The girl smirked as she gripped Kouji's hand.

"Your turn, silly! Declare your undying love to whoever! Come on, I'll help!"

"I'm… not so sure that person feels the same."

He looked down sadly, causing Izumi to wonder.

"You said it's not me…"

"What if it is?"

She blinked as he kissed her forehead teasingly and ran off.

"See ya!"

"Kouji!"

She amused herself with possible crushes the angsty boy might have, and possible ways to set them up when she passed by Junpei's door, only to discover Kouji had rang the doorbell on his way out. Junpei was standing there, still holding the chocolate box and the book.

"I, Izumi-chan!"

"Junpei…"

She looked back once to see Kouji mounting his bike, waving before he took off. Smiling, she wished him luck.

"Can I come in?"

Kouji collapsed on his bed back home, thoughts running through his head. He looked at a picture of the small group as his finger trailed down the image of his secret love. Sighing, he picked up the phone and it took him a minute to press the speed dial number. It rang and it rang, each ring decreasing the boy's courage. He was about to hang up when a rushed voice came in.

"Hello, hello?!"

"Hi, it's me."

"Kouji! Been such a long time! How are you?!"

"I'm fine."

"Good, good."

"Listen, I…"

"What is it?"

"I gotta tell you something…"

A/N: I am evil. Oh yes :} And not just that. I won't say who that was for this simple reason: The main point here was Kouji/Izumi FRIENDSHIP and how he 'helped' her to come clean to Junpei. Kouji's love interest is a minor detail here. You want it to be Izumi herself, and he called her after she got home? So be it. You want it to be Junpei after Izumi left? Go right ahead. You want it to be Takuya or Kouichi? Or both? Great. Heck, you sick little puppies can even have it be Tomoki for all I care :P And if you're bored enough, while you're reviewing (review no matter what! :P) drop me a line saying who it is your heart wishes it to be. ja :D


End file.
